Lies, Lies, Lies and Tea
by Deadly Gamble
Summary: The curliest lies are often told in silence, or they can be outspoken and forceful.  Nothing makes up for dishonesty though.  Amnesia drabbles in hopes of perfecting other character traits and fashions without going out of character. Or at least trying.
1. Chapter 1

A rush of light filled the icy and bleak room with a sense of warmth, although all hope had drained from it. A lataren held firmly in his grip, and a stern look on his face told Daniel he was not to be messed with. Alexander felt the urge to hurt Daniel, but he saved his anger, a tight frown on his old face held the boundary between the calm aura and angry, cold atmosphere. A pit formed in Daniel stomach, he shook, hating the silence but waited for Alexander to speak. He looked up at the man from his fallen spot on the wooden ground, rubbing his finger against his palm until the point he thought the skin would scrape away and bleed.

"What did you do with it?" Alexander demeaned, the expression not changing but it screamed his frustration with Daniel.

"I don't know." Daniel replied simply, struggling to keep his voice from shaking. His hand made a violent shake that traveled down his arm to his spine. His mind twirled for a moment before coming back to one thing, he didn't know why Alexander was this angry with him. He understood what he had done, he had good intentions and would return the key! What was it so wrong?

"Don't lie to me! Give me the key." Alexander held out his brittle and worn, yet slender hand out, but Daniel did not move. Instead he remained tucked beside the desk and the many coffee brown pages of the books scattered about him in a flurry, his hand clutching jacket and the other scraping away at his palm. The young man's face held a sort of fear that Alexander could sense very well, but it did not make it's self present on Daniel face. His face remained still, slowly nagging away to his fear, but still.

"Your lies shall only make the situation worse, give me the key." To truth, Daniel didn't know where the key was. He had misplaced it somewhere. Somewhere.

"Alexander, I'm telling you the truth. I wouldn't lie to you." Daniel's voice shook yet again as he tried to stand, but felt the force of Alexander's firm attitude. But he would lie, he would very well work behind Alexander's back if it had a potential to himself. There were two flaws in Daniel's personality that he would never admit to himself, he was selfish and naïve. Oh, so very naïve!

Alexander's frown twitched and he sneered, "Daniel, this will end with punishment if you do not submit yourself, rebelling will not get you anyway." Come quietly or otherwise.

"I don't see what is so important about the key-" "What it is so important is not..." Alexander had no words to explain why or why not the key was off any sufficient importance, or it would mean revealing something he didn't want Daniel knowing. The real question was not were the key _was_, but what the key held and what it opened, what it unlocked, what secrets it kept, and what it will reveal that is so well hidden behind Daniel's minds eye.

Alexander had about enough of the waiting and before Daniel's fingernail could hit blood on his pale palm, he was struck hard. Then lifted off by the hair, feeling brown strands being ripped from his head. The lantern clattered to the ground and Alexander threw Daniel against the side of the desk hard his body tumbling to the ground beside the heaps of books. The man growled something in a language Daniel was not familiar with and went into the next room. Daniel lay there for a moment before regaining some train of thought after the attack. His head hurt both from questions unanswered and the blood pouling from a small gash in his forehead, which now marked the corner of the desk. A hiss escaped from his dry lips and he fled the room as soon as the baron's voice boomed from the other room, behind the slightly opened door and dim candlelight, ordering him to leave the corridor before he hurt him anymore. Daniel left without a second thought.

Well, that was...Fun? I like to maintain Alexander's bad side as well as his good nature. And it is very, very hard for me to keep characters, well, in character when I try new things with them. So, I am making these drabbles in hope of improving my character studies, writing and just have fun with the pair. (Some chapters might be OOC and fun, others might be strictly based on keeping them IC .) Just testing characters. I may keep this as unfinished, for this may end up a bunch of Amnsisa drabbles. If there are any mistakes I missed, feel free to tell me. I usually skim though the work after I'm done. Or just not reread at all until its been up for 3 days. Something I will strive to improve...


	2. Books and Exploration p1

Things would go from traumatic to boring in Brennenburg. Daniel had his hand perched on his flushed cheek as he skimmed though the pages of a dusty book, rubbing his temples and the spot under his eye where Alexander had struck him, which was now bruised. Thankfully it didn't swell much, or he would have looked like a monster bug had attacked him and left its eggs in his cheek. The book held no meaning to him, his head pounding to much to concentrate, his mind on other things. It seemed like it took all of his remaining strength to turn the page and scan his eyes aimlessly over it.

In Brennenburg, the only source of entertainment on a snowy day was books, his curious nature, and Alexander. One of which was not available, it was currently to furious with him to speak to him, and Daniel was to fearful to approach him. For now he was content with the dullness of the books.

But he was curious. And it always got the best of him, no matter what. Professer Herbert would tell him that was a very good trait for an archaeologist, while Daniel considered it a flaw. His attention span was often cut short unless the subject interested him greatly, and he was very passionate about what he was interested in. So when something in the castle caught his eye, he would either be there working with it or studying it for a matter of minutes or hours upon hours. This was both a good and bad thing. For Alexander at least. At times the old baron would praise him for learning more about Prussia, the folklore, alchemy, ect. But Daniel took his attraction to a whole new level. One day Daniel had found his way into the laboratory, his attraction to alchemy and chemistry spiking. Alexander found nothing _bad_ in him doing this and could care less, thinking the boy had some morals in other people's things were not to be toyed with and wouldn't go mixing things randomly. He had it all wrong and Daniel blowing up the burners and scaring his arm in the process. But as soon as he recovered and went though Alexander's punishment, he was back up and getting into more trouble. Lets say he made his way to the kitchen and Alexander didn't trust Daniel with a match after that accident! He seemed much more putrescent with a mop and broom. But of course the younger man was not spited, and he set off to explore some more, being more careful not to _touch _ anything of course.

Daniel yawned and closed the book, a puff of dust flying up and entering the air, making Daniel sneeze and curse Alexander for not keeping his castle in line. This book had to be untouched for years and years! Considering it was also dreadfully out of fashion from today's knowledge. Brenneburg was like a museum under stone.

But museums were meant for exploring, and being the typical curious archaeologist he was, he went to make use of the snow day. Wither it meant making Alexander angry again or not.

Well, I don't know where to go on from here, but there will be more of this in a part two or so.


End file.
